memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron124.txt
Subject: Answers Date: Mon, Oct 26, 1998 15:09 EST From: RonDMoore Message-id: <19981026150948.11055.00001657@ng-fd2.aol.com> It's been pretty hectic around here for the past couple of weeks, so I'm a little behind but here goes: <> Our final Mirror episode is in prep right now and will be episode #12. (No official title yet.) <> From your lips to God's ear... I completely agree. <> You never know, but I can tell you that at the moment there are no plans for any DS9 project beyond this year. <> It is strong stuff, but we've never even thought about what it's made of -- oh what the hell, tell your friend I said you're right and s/he's wrong, that should settle it. <> This is untrue. There will definitely be more space battles this season. Whether we'll see any new ships is a different question and it depends on the budgetary constraints involved in that particular episode. <> No. <> In point of fact, the character of Dax has been portrayed as being bi-sexual (see "Rejoined") and I think that's a counterbalance to the Intendent. <> I think that having DS9 and VOY running at the same time has definitely hurt both shows. They tend to cannibablize each other's audience, because there's just so much Star Trek that the average viewer is going to watch every week. I think any new Trek series would need to set itself apart from the last three series and go in an entirely new direction, which may or may not involve setting it in a different time period. <> It's long gone. << Thanks for answering my question re Garak (not)being in Ep 9. Is there a title for Ep 9 yet Kira "stand-alone, featuring Dukat"--and is it still scheduled to be the 9th episode?>. The show is called "Covenant" and it's still episode #9. <> There's a possibility and we have talked about seeing him a few times, but we don't have a story for Dr. Mora at this point. <> Hmm. I didn't recall the reference from "The Enemy" when we were working on "Image..." It's a darn fine question, but fortunately (for me) "The Enemy" was done just before I came aboard TNG so I'm not sure what the reasoning was in that episode. I was under the impression that the two races were very, very similar. Any one have an explanation for this? <> Grilka is another in the "maybe we will, maybe we won't" category. <> I went a few months ago and looked around, but the new rocket cars were down for repairs and a lot of it was still under construction. By taking out the Saturn V centerpiece, they've really changed the entire feel of the place and I'm not sure if I like it yet. I also can't believe they got rid of the Submarine ride since it was one of my childhood favs. (Then again, I'm still bemoaning the loss of the Skyway, so I'm hopelessly nostalgic.) Disneyland will get it together, I'm sure -- they rarely fail to correct their mistakes when they make any. <> We're planning to do both. <> Doubtful on all counts. <> It's possible. It's one of the things we're playing around with. <> You won't see them in "Covenant" but we might use them again next time. <> Ira is a student of the Battle of the Little Big Horn and the references are deliberate. <> We love her too. Nicole was chosen after an exhaustive audition process. She simply nailed the role -- she was exactly what we had in mind when we were creating the role and that's all you can ask for. <> We talk about this periodically, but we have no plans to reprise Jadzia at this point. <> I don't think so. << Hey, Ron, I was just reading over your latest bunch of answers on TrekWeb and there was one in particular about Benny (from Far Beyond The Stars) that brought to mind a few concerns I have regarding that character and episode. >From a few of your answers and insinuations (however vague) on the series, it seems as though you might be hinting to us that Benny is 'real' and Deep Space Nine (or possibly all of Star Trek) is actually a figment of his imagination. Please, tell me this is not so.>> Don't turn to me for reassurance on this point. I like the ambiguity of the Benny Russell character and the implications of his "fantasies." Keep wondering. << In your last post you mentioned that the baseball on Sisko's desk is "presumably Sisko's personal baseball that has some sentimental meaning to him, not an historical relic." The baseball didn't appear on Sisko's desk until after "If Wishes Were Horses" ... Since one of the last things the alien who appeared as Buck Bokai did before vanishing was toss Ben a baseball, I assumed that ball was the ball on Sisko's desk. Cool, because it reminded Ben of both his cherished game and the wonders of the final frontier. Are you saying this is NOT the case???>> This very question has been batted around the office a few times, and no one seems to have a definitive answer. I wasn't on DS9 during "Wishes..." but my understanding is that they did not intend for Buck's baseball to be the ball on the desk, but that it sort of showed up around the same time. On the other hand, I've heard exactly the opposite and no one seems to know who it was that suggested Sisko have the ball on his desk in the first place. The mystery deepens... << Will we get to see Bajor join the United Federation of Plannets before the end of DS9?>> Stay tuned... <> Worf's reverence for this biological father's legacy is also mostly a result of childhood fantasy. Worf barely knew his natural father, and was raised by Sergei & Helena Rozhenko. We thought that although Worf talked a good game about family and honor, that given his specific backstory and his rather inflexible ideas of right and wrong, he would have trouble dealing with Alexander -- especially considering the circumstances under which Alexander was born. <> We're working on it right now and the exact number of episodes has not been determined. <> We're pretty happy with almost all the shows in the first dozen, but I would say that "The Siege of AR-558" (episode 8) and "It's Only a Paper Moon" (episode 10) are shaping up to be stand-out shows. <> Since Solok was clearly setting the ball game in 20th century Earth, I think that his attention to detail included Earth moths as well. <> According to Ira -- our resident baseball authority -- this actually happened during some game in the distant past (no don't ask me which one). <> You dare to question a Founder...? <> It wasn't me and I believe that all the people in the stands were background players and not production members. <> I have a baseball with the Starfleet logo, sans autographs. <> I refer you to the first officer of the starship Enterprise who stated his opinions regarding the superiority of Vulcans to Humans on more than one occasion. <> We had a lot of characters to service in this episode, so I never really had much time to deal with the other Vulcan players, but this would've been a nice bit of business. <> I don't think so. Solok tried to humiliate their captain at his own game. Solok got what he deserved. <> The title at this point is called "The Emperor's New Cloak" but that may not hold. And Mr. Nimoy is NOT appearing in it nor are any other surprise guests. <> It did cross our minds, but I wasn't eager to write the lyrics to the Fed national anthem. Moore, Ronald D.